


Attacked

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: Some violence and unpleasant matters, labelled explicit for that reason. Not for everyone. This kind of shit really happens.





	Attacked

‘That was a lovely meal thank you’ Ali said grinning sexily at Ashlyn. It was a few days before her birthday and she and Ashlyn were celebrating by themselves before having a big party with all their friends on Ali’s actual birthday. They had moved on to a bar now having finished at the restaurant.

‘I’m glad you liked it’ Ashlyn grinned back, she really loved spoiling Ali. They had been together a long time but still Ashlyn loved to keep surprising her and keep everything fresh.

Ashlyn went to get them some drinks when she got back a muscle guy was cracking onto Ali. Ashlyn sighed to herself, she knew the routine Ali would be very politely saying “no thank you” and explaining that she was engaged and show her ring and the muscle guy would just ignore her and laugh at their relationship, and then Ashlyn would have to send him packing.

She put the drinks on the table. The guy turned to her then back to Ali ‘what you’re engaged to this?!’ he said laughing ‘you just haven’t had the right man yet darling and I’m right here’

‘I’m sure you’re great’ Ali said politely noting how he turned his back on Ashlyn like she didn’t exist, so already he was showing his true colours as someone without even basic manners ‘but I’m just having a quiet celebration with my partner, and there’s plenty of other lovely girls in here that I’m sure are single’

He laughed mockingly and then put his hands on Ali. That’s where Ashlyn drew the line, Ali didn’t want to be touched by strangers and Ashlyn wasn’t going to let anyone touch her.

‘Hey you heard her’ Ashlyn said gently taking his arm and removing it from Ali’s knee

‘Get your fucking filthy hands off me you ugly dyke’ he shouted at Ashlyn and slammed her hard into the wall

It was a very hard push from a very strong man, and Ali heard Ashlyn’s body slam into the wall. He had done it so quickly that anyone around thought Ashlyn had just fallen backwards so no one came paid any attention.

Ali stepped down from the stool to come to Ashlyn’s aid ‘Hey you just pushed a woman!’ Ali said to him

‘Ali don’t’ Ashlyn said and immediately stood between the guy and Ali to make sure he didn’t now push her.

‘That’s no woman, that’s an ugly dyke, you are horrible to look at’ he said to Ashlyn and then thankfully walked off

Ashlyn helped Ali back up into her chair again and then climbed up herself

‘Are you ok?’ Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded. Ali knew Ashlyn very well though she knew the night was ruined and Ashlyn was anything but ok. She could see she was shaken from how hard he had pushed her and embarrassed by what he had said to her.

Ali leaned over to Ashlyn and whispered ‘you look so sexy tonight I want you to myself, I think we should go back home and have our “favourite night” I don’t want to wait until later’ she said and then pulled away and winked.

Ashlyn loved how Ali could soothe her, she immediately felt better and began to forget what had happened. They finished their drinks quickly and then left the bar.

Ashlyn slipped her hand into Ali’s and they began the short walk home. They turned into a side street and Ashlyn suddenly heard footsteps behind them. She turned quickly hoping it was just another couple or a group about to pass them as they weren’t walking particularly fast. To her horror she realised it was the guy from the club and one of his friends. She stared down at Ali’s heels knowing there was no way they could run. She regretted turning off onto the side street at night and now worried they were in serious trouble.

Ashlyn pulled Ali to her and put her arms around her protectively she could see that Ali was frightened and feel her trembling. She decided to take the wind out of the guy’s sails ‘listen I’m sorry about what happened in the bar, I didn’t mean it to turn into that, I was just….’ Ashlyn didn’t get to finish what she was saying though the guy grabbed her away from Ali and then his friend grabbed Ali ‘let her go!!’ Ashlyn yelled ‘this has nothing to do with her, let her go now!’

‘Fuck you!’ the guy said and his friend laughed and seized Ali’s wrist even harder. Ashlyn couldn’t move he had her in an iron grip. This was Ashlyn’s worst nightmare, she was meant to protect Ali and she couldn’t.

Ali was no push over, she kicked hard at the guy’s shin hoping he would let her go. The muscle guy responded by kicking Ashlyn hard in the shin, Ashlyn screamed in pain. Ali then started punching the guy holding her hard on the shoulder with her free hand desperate to get to Ashlyn. Despite it always being Ashlyn that looked after Ali, Ali would never stand by and see Ashlyn be hurt.

The guy then punched Ashlyn just like Ali had punched his mate, she realised that he was mirroring everything that she did on Ashlyn and she stopped realising it was hopeless.

‘You made a right dick out of me in that club, you fuck ugly dyke’ he said in Ashlyn’s face she continued to wince in pain her shin especially very sore

‘I’m sorry’ she repeated unsure what else to do

‘You really are just a fucking girl’ he said mockingly seeing a tear escape Ashlyn’s eye ‘see that Dan, she’s fucking crying and I haven’t even started yet’ he laughed to his mate

Despite being nearly blinded by stinging tears Ashlyn kept looking over to Ali making sure that nothing bad was happening to her. This was a nightmare and there was nothing she could do.

He grabbed Ashlyn by the throat and pushed her up against the wall starting to strangle her

‘Let her go!’ Ali screamed ‘That’s a girl you’re doing that to’ she repeated just hoping that he would come to his senses and stop

‘A girl is she? Wanna prove that stud?’ He then asked Ashlyn and Ali suddenly went silent and all the colour drained from her face. She knew exactly how he would find out if she was a girl.

He grabbed and pinched one of Ashlyn’s breasts she again winced in pain. Ali wanted to shout at him that he was in serious trouble and he’d now sexually assaulted her ‘nothing there to convince me she’s a girl’ he mocked ‘hmm what else can I try’

‘No’ Ashlyn said quietly knowing exactly what he was getting at. She no longer feared being beaten, this guy was going to rape her to teach her a lesson in front of Ali.

Ali was horrified, she knew now that this had suddenly got worse if he did what she feared he was going to do then Ashlyn would never be the same. Their whole lives would change in a night.

He put his hands on Ashlyn’s belt ‘no, no no!!!!’ she yelled trying to pull his hands off, Ali again began struggling with the guy holding her she knew she had to stop him but she just couldn’t move him. ‘Please do something’ Ali pleaded with Dan hoping that he would see the fear in her eyes and stop his mate from doing this but he just laughed at her.

Ashlyn gave up struggling she just kept telling herself that thank fuck he was going to do this to her and not Ali.

He suddenly stopped though without even getting her belt undone ‘nah I don’t want a piece of you’ he said and laughed at Ashlyn then turned to Ali ‘a piece of you however I might quite like’

‘No’ Ashlyn said again this was even worse she would rather be hurt herself then have something be done to Ali that she couldn’t stop.

‘Take your underwear off’ he said to Ali

Ali did it. She didn’t want to but she hoped if she did this then that might be the end of it. Dan grabbed them and threw them to his friend. He put them over his head ‘very nice’ she said laughing and then suddenly they both let Ali and Ashlyn go and left without another word. 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali holding her up but forcing her to run, she led them back out onto the main road glad to be around people again. She didn’t say anything she put her arm around Ali and Ali noticed how she put her hand at the top of her thigh to keep her dress down now that she had no underwear on.

Ashlyn quickly led them home she opened the door she pushed Ali gently through then pushed past her and closed the bathroom door and locked it

‘Ashlyn!’ Ali called through the door, she heard Ashlyn absolutely break down behind the door. Her phone suddenly rang and it was Kyle. Ali had totally forgotten that he was coming into town for her birthday. She had never been so relieved to hear from him.

‘Kyle’ Ali said her voice suddenly breaking. She found herself unable to say anything else

‘Hey baby sis’ Kyle said not realising at first that anything was wrong ‘your bro’s in town, where are you two lemons?’ he asked joking around as usual

He was met with just silence 

‘Ali?’ he asked puzzled and then he heard a gasp and a sob ‘fuck!’ he exclaimed ‘Ali where are you? What’s happened’

‘Home’ Ali eventually stammered out 

‘Stay there, I’m coming’ he said and hung up in a mad panic his mind going into overdrive that something awful was happening to his sister.

Kyle was there in less than 20 minutes. Ali was so pleased to see him, someone so solid and reliable in her moment of need. She eventually managed to explain to him what had happened and he was horrified at a man attacking a woman.

‘What utter fucking scum. I want to go down there now and show him what happens to guys who attack girls’ he shouted standing up

‘No! please don’t I want you to try and talk to Ashlyn she won’t talk to me’

Kyle soon calmed down and he went up to the bathroom hoping that Ashlyn would talk to him

‘Ashlyn’ he said gently through the door. Ashlyn had also forgotten he was coming ‘please open the door’ he begged. She was also so pleased to hear his voice, he was the only man she trusted, she knew they were safe if he was here and she could tell him anything. She unlocked the door. He gave her a moment to sit again and then opened the door.

‘Hey’ he said gently and went over to comfort her, she clung to him and sobbed ‘Ali told me everything’ he explained ‘I’m so sorry, guys like that are disgusting, thank you for protecting my sister’ he added

‘I didn’t protect her though’ Ashlyn said eventually speaking ‘ I couldn’t’ she stammered out

‘You did to the best of your ability and no one could ask for more than that from you’ he replied. Ashlyn knew he was right but still she felt terrible. ‘This happened to me once’ he suddenly said

‘What did’ Ashlyn suddenly said looking at him

‘This, the same thing. It’s part of the reason I’m so into fitness now. I was 16 and Ali was 13. We were at a soccer game and it was half time, we were at the queue for some food when some guy suddenly pushed her. Rightly so I challenged him and he just called me a weak faggot then pushed her again and then punched me. God I felt terrible that I couldn’t protect her so I know how you feel now. I decided in that moment that I was never going to be some weakling so no one could ever do that to her again’

Ashlyn didn’t know how Kyle had done it but suddenly she didn’t feel so alone and such a failure for not being able to protect Ali. He was right.

‘She really wants to just be with you now. Just like she really just wanted to be with me all those years ago when I ran from her because I felt so ashamed. We didn’t speak for a week and that upset her so much, don’t let that happen again he pleaded. He stood and held out his hands to pull Ashlyn up and take her to Ali. She nodded slowly and gently reached up.


End file.
